Bogeyman
by HighD
Summary: It was every student who had the essay assignment in History of Magic. So... it’s now Harry’s turn to see if he can figure out Draco’s clues. Sequel to Atlantis oneshot


Bogeyman

Disclaimer: I don't own them. You don't have to go and rub it in, gosh.

Summery: It was _every_ student who had the essay assignment in History of Magic. So... it's now Harry's turn to see if he can figure out Draco's clues. _-Sequel to Atlantis-_

A/N: Um… This is a sequel, as it says in the summery. If you haven't read Atlantis you'll want to. I doubt you will understand most of what's going on without reading that first.

* * *

"I have to read my paper tomorrow," Draco said as he and Harry lay together on Harry's bed in Gryffindor tower. Harry looked past Draco's shoulder and snuggled back into the other boy's chest.

"Later today actually."

"Yes, whatever. It will be later," Draco replied, sleepy and slightly annoyed at Harry disturbing him. Harry grinned and wrapped his arm around Draco, fingers lightly running across his chest. "Stop it Harry. I'm trying to sleep," Draco mumbled, resting his hand on top of Harry's to stop the movement.

"Sleeping is boring though," Harry grumbled, kissing Draco's shoulder.

"Well, for those of us who aren't insomniacs it's a usual thing to do at night," Draco commented, wriggling away from Harry's mouth. Harry tightened his grip around Draco's waist, continuing to kiss up to the blonde's neck.

"Stop it or you'll have to go and sleep on the couch!" Draco snapped, pushing Harry off of him and sitting up, pointing his wand as threateningly as he could at Harry with his bed matted hair and eyes dropping to make a less then stellar glare.

"Draco, we are in my bed, I don't think you're allowed to kick me out."

"Try me," Draco said, snuggling back into the bed and pulling the blankets up, covering all of him but the top of his head. "Good night."

Harry slid behind him and wrapped himself once again around the blonde.

"Good night," Harry said resigned. "You better not be so boring after yours," Harry grumbled following Draco into dreamland.

* * *

"Have fun last night?" Hermione asked Harry as he yawned into his normal seat at the Gryffindor table.

"What?" Harry asked, suddenly wide awake.

"You just seem more tired then normal. And I don't remember you coming back form your _bath_," Hermione said teasingly. Harry choked on his drink of pumpkin juice while Ron laughed, pounding him on the back.

"Its too early, Hermione," Harry whined.

"Bud, you know you just gave her permission to bug you about it later, right?" Ron whispered. Harry glanced up at Hermione to see her grinning.

"Oh shit," Harry grumbled, banging his head on the table.

"Now now, Potter. We can't have that. With any more brain damage how would you even be able to dress in the mornings?" came a sneering voice from the entrance to the great hall.

"I think I could find ways," Harry commented, lifting his head and fluttering his eyelashes at Draco. "So glad to know you're worried."

Draco raised an eyebrow and swept off to his own table with his entourage trailing along behind him. Harry looked back to his friends who were staring at him curiously. "What?" Harry asked piling food onto his plate.

"Nothing." Ron grinned at Hermione. Hermione grinned back before Harry and Ron launched into Quidditch talk and Hermione sighed, pulling out one of her books.

"Don't forget Ron, you still have to read your essay for Professor Binns today."

"Thanks for the reminder," Ron deadpanned, glaring at Hermione.

"Any time."

* * *

"I can't believe that he had to be the one restriction on me getting the Slytherin house," Hermione grumbled, digging through her bag.

"Yes, well, you did agree to it."

"Stupid wanker," Hermione grumbled, dropping a gallon into Ron's waiting hand.

"Glad you think so," Ron said smugly, tucking the coin into his pocket.

"No, that's what you'll be for a while." Hermione snapped.

"What? Hermione don't be like that." Ron followed Hermione into the History of Magic classroom and sat next to Harry, Hermione not even looking at him.

"What did you do this time?" Harry asked, grinning back and forth between the two of them.

"Nothing that deserves for her to act like this. I wouldn't have even made the bet if I'd known she was going to act like such a girl for losing," Ron snapped.

Hermione stopped pulling her notebook from her bag long enough to send Ron an affronted look, "You're not helping yourself at all there, Ron."

"Well she is," he muttered. Harry just shook his head grinning as Hermione refused to look at the red head.

"Hello, class," Professor Binns droned, floating into class through the chalkboard as usual. "For those of you not here yesterday, I am having you read your reports for the class. Since we didn't get through everyone yesterday, we are continuing on to today. If you want to volunteer, do so when I ask if there are any who wish to volunteer to go first, or next, or whatever I say. If you went yesterday, you still have to listen to those who are presenting today as this is information you need to know for this class. As for all of the other circumstances that may arise, I told you what to do in those cases yesterday. So we will go by what I had said then. If you were not here yesterday and one of the problems occur that were previously mentioned, you will get explained what is to happen and then it will happen. So lets get started. Do I have any volunteers?"

"I think he's trying to get in as many words as possible to make up for not talking all period. It must be a strain for him to keep quiet for so long instead of lecturing the whole class as he's used to," Harry told Ron snootily, tapping his chin as if contemplating this was a very important task set in front of him.

"I would have to agree with Harry and add…"

"Mr. Ronald Weasley." Professor Binns called out.

"Here," Ron said, and turned to continue talking to Harry.

"He's not taking role, Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes. "You were called on to give your report."

"What?"

"Now, Mr. Weasley, while we're young," Professor Binns said, obviously losing some of his patience.

"Oh, like you'd know anything about that," Ron muttered under his breath, nervously standing in front of the class and starting into his report.

Harry watched as student after student went up and gave their report in front of the class. Finally there was only about twenty minutes left of the period and there was still quite a few people who had yet to read there reports. Draco was one of them. Harry kept glancing up at the clock and sighing. His sighs had grown more dramatic as class wore on till Hermione snapped at him to _'shut up, for not everyone wanted to here him'_ Harry glared at her but had quieted. That had been nearly ten minutes ago and there had been two people to read their reports since.

Five minutes passed and Binns didn't call on Draco to give his report. Harry glared over at Draco who had yet to catch Harry's gaze once during the class. Finally, the person finished and there was only about ten minutes left of class. Draco's hand rose as the other kid sat down.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Binns called on him.

"I will go next." Draco announced. As Draco walked past he heard Harry grumbling under his breath. As Draco turned to face the class there was a very smug smirk planted across his face.

"Muggles use 'the bogeyman', as he is called along with many number of other names, as a method of scaring children into behaving. There are several other descriptions of him as well. Many believe him as a hobgoblin, or a figment of children's imagination that attack from under the bed or in the closet. However, the myth of the bogeyman was started by a wizard back in the 1920's. The wizard, a man named…" Draco talked for quite some time ending with, "his escape routes included him running into a cramped part of the house he was robbing and apparating away. His favorite escape routes were through the closet, or he'd roll under the bed and wave good-bye before disappearing right in front of their eyes."

The bell rang soon after Draco finished.

"Malfoy's report was most interesting. Did you know that about…"

"Oh honestly ,Harry, you already forgot his name? You're pathetic," Hermione announced. "And no, I actually didn't know that about the 'bogeyman'," Hermione admitted.

"Something Granger doesn't know? How astounding," Draco sneered from behind the three. "Now if you'll move, some of us actually have places to be instead of conjugating in the hallway," He said, sweeping off. Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist, looked at Ron's watch and gasped.

"Oh no I'm going to be late!" she rushed past the two off in the direction of her next class.

"Why didn't she yell at us?" Ron asked.

"Must not have thought about it since we don't have the class with her."

"Get to class!" rang down the hallway to them in Hermione's shriek.

"There it is," Ron grinned as Harry and him strolled off towards Divination.

* * *

"What are you doing Harry?" Seamus asked, walking into the dorm room to find Harry crawling out from under his bed.

"Bloody wanker." Harry grumbled brushing dust off of himself. He opened his wardrobe and pulled everything out piling it onto his bed. Nothing was in there. Seamus watched, amused, from his bed as Harry put everything back in the same hazardous pile he had started with. He tried to shove the door closed, had to pile his clothes quickly on top of itself, and was still not able to shove it closed.

"Can you help me?" he asked Seamus, turning his back to the door and trying to shove it closed.

"Thought you'd never ask." Seamus moved over, and between the two of them they were able to get the door closed. "Missed something," Seamus said, pointing to Harry's bed. "And I ain't helping you this time." Harry stood up and looked at his bed, Seamus at his side. "Interesting choice there, Harry. Wouldn't take you for one with leather trousers."

"Yeah. Thanks, Seamus," Harry mumbled, grabbing the pants and shoving them under his bed. Seamus caught a glimpse of a green material that was very loud against the black trousers but didn't ask. It might have been something he'd rather not know.

"Well I'll see you later Seamus," Harry commented, grabbing his bag off of the floor and walking briskly out of the room.

* * *

Harry walked out of the common room and down the hall to a boy's lavatory. He walked into a stall and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag, covering himself and walking calmly back into the hall.

Harry walked to the entrance of the Slytherin common room and waited impatiently until a student finally came by for Harry to sneak in behind. Harry looked around the nearly full room and found to his immense pleasure that all of Draco's room mates were lounging in the room, but Draco was no where to be seen.

Harry walked up the stairs and glanced at every door till he got to one reading 'Draco Malfoy', not really caring about being quiet, as there was so much noise in the common room for anyone to notice. Harry pushed the door open to a room with one four-poster bed lying in the center of it.

"You have your own room and yet we always use mine?" Harry asked, annoyed. He walked over to Draco's bed and pushed the skirt up, looking under the bed. Like his own he saw something shining at him form under the bed. He crawled under and came back with an innocent enough looking pair of boots. They were a lot nicer then Harry's one ragged pair of tennis shoes.

He moved to Draco's closet to find everything hanging perfectly in the closet except for one shirt lying across the bottom of the wardrobe. Harry picked it up, looking over the thing horror stricken—the shirt wasn't big enough to fit Dobby. He grabbed the boots and threw the invisibility cloak over him, walking out of Draco's room. He swept through the halls and back to his own dormitory, stashing the clothes with the others he'd gotten from his own room under his bed.

Harry glared at the pile of clothes as if they were Draco himself and grabbed his pile of books. He walked to the common room, falling down next Hermione who was trying to get Ron to start on his homework. Ron was countering with the 'we have all weekend' speech, which caused Harry to perk up. Tomorrow was Saturday. In a much better mood Harry started in on his homework.

Of course, this gave Hermione more ammunition to use against Ron who, in turn, glared at Harry for causing him to miss out on some much appreciated snogging time.

* * *

"Dinner!" Ron announced at exactly the minute that dinner was starting to be served in the Great Hall. "Have to leave now or we wont get good seats."

"Ron, we always sit in the same place. No one has even attempted to sit there since you hexed those third years."

"Well what can I say? I was hungry." Harry laughed, as Hermione glared at Ron. "Come on Hermione, that was two years ago," he whined.

"Come on guys, let's eat," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders and dragging her out of the room, grinning back at Ron.

"He'd better be glad I know he's gay," Ron mumbled, following closely behind the two.

* * *

"Since when is there post at dinner?" Harry asked curiously, as a school owl flew into the Hall, circling the tables, looking for who it needed to deliver its message to.

"Seems to be having problems," Ron chuckled in between shoveling food into his mouth.

"You don't need to take such big bites, Ron. It's not going to run away." Ron turned to her and shoved an even bigger bite into his mouth before grinning at Hermione. "Boys."

The owl swooped over they're table and dropped his burden in Harry's plate, clipping Ron's head with his wing as he flew off.

"Didn't seem to like you insulting him," Harry grinned, opening the letter.

_-Wear the clothes tomorrow- _

Harry glanced up, shaking his head vigorously.

"Hey, what's wrong, mate?" Ron asked, trying to look at the note Harry had tightly clutched in his hand.

"What? Oh, nothing," Harry said, quickly shoving the paper into his pocket. "You know, I'm not that hungry anymore. Just going to go up to bed. Yes, very tired," Harry said, punctuating it with a fake yawn, "See? Well, 'night," He said, almost running out of the hall.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, concerned.

"No idea, but Malfoy seems pleased with that reaction." Ron looked over at the Slytherin table. Sure enough Malfoy was looking very smug as he talked to his fellow Slytherins.

Harry ran up the stairs to his dormitory and pulled out the clothes, scowling deeply at the underwear he was supposed to wear. He put it on and somehow managed to squeeze into the very tight leather and insanely small, if not stretchy, shirt he was provided with. He left the boots off, walked to the bathroom, and looked in one of the full-length mirrors.

"You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Ron asked Harry for what seemed to be the millionth time that morning.

"I'm fine, Ron. Go to breakfast without me. I promise I'll be there later." Harry heard the sound of Ron leaving and sighed. He got up and pulled out the dreaded clothes littering the space beneath his bed. He glared at it as if he stared long enough it would change. It didn't.

Finally, he pulled it on and walked out of the common room, which luckily was completely empty. He nearly flew through the corridors to the Great Hall to where he knew Draco was waiting to see him. Harry pushed the doors open and froze. It looked as though everyone was in the Hall. Every table was overflowing with students.

Harry stood in shock in the entrance before turning and bolting down the hallway. He slipped into an alcove and hid. There was no way he was leaving anytime soon, as there was no way to tell when someone would pass him. Draco had stolen his map so Harry couldn't 'cheat'.

Finally Harry thought it was clear and snuck his head out of his hiding spot. He looked in either direction and found it safe enough for him to hurry down the hallway. He passed a broom closet and was hastily grabbed by the wrist and dragged back into that direction.

"Took you bloody long enough," Draco snapped, latching his lips onto Harry's for a quick kiss before pulling away and licking down his neck. "I couldn't very well accost you in that hole you found. Closets and under the bed Potter. You could have been a bit more helpful," Draco announced, before attaching his lips once again to Harry's.

"This was not part of the deal," Harry snapped, grabbing onto his shirt and letting it fall back to its clingy state against his skin so Draco knew what he was talking about as he finally pulled his mouth away from Draco whose hands slipped down Harry's tightly leather clad arse.

"Shut up. You're just jealous that you didn't think of it."

"Completely beside the point," Harry groaned, as Draco somehow managed to get his hand down the insanely tight trousers.

"Be quite, Potter. Can't you see I'm busy here?" Draco asked, impertinently kissing him quickly.

"You're really not doing anything..." Draco dropped to his knees and Harry's words quickly garbled into nothing.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Yeah! It's done! I wanted to give you all something for my birthday.. Don't know why… but, oh well! Here you go! Hope you like it! If you didn't understand it you really should go and read Atlantis and then try again. It clears a lot of things up.

Thanks to Hols for beta'ing for me. Its good for me she did it as I simply sent her part of the story and said do this while I write the rest. What I wonderful sissy. Sigh. What would I do without her…?

Well let me know what you think! Love ya all!


End file.
